Conventionally, a technology for incorporating a play result of one game into another game is known.
An objective of the present technology is to provide a game system, a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium, a game processing method and a game apparatus which are novel. More particularly, the objective of the present technology is to provide, for example, a game system, a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium, a game processing method and a game apparatus which can improve convenience when playing two games.
The above objective can be attained by, for example, exemplary configurations below.
A first exemplary configuration is a game system including a single or a plurality of game apparatuses. The game system comprises: at least one input unit; a first game execution unit which executes a first game in accordance with an instruction of a user inputted via the input unit; and a second game execution unit which executes a second game in accordance with an instruction of the user inputted via the input unit. The second game execution unit includes a second setting unit which sets particular first game data or a first game mode which is accessible in the first game so as to be inaccessible in the second game when an execution result of the first game does not satisfy a predetermined condition, and sets the particular first game data or the first game mode so as to be accessible also in the second game in response to the execution result of the first game having satisfied the predetermined condition.
The first game execution unit may include: a first determination unit which determines whether the execution result of the first game satisfies the predetermined condition; a first data output enabling unit which enables output of predetermined first data indicating that the execution result of the first game satisfies the predetermined condition in response to the execution result of the first game having satisfied the predetermined condition; and a first data output unit which outputs the first data, and the second game execution unit may include a first data input unit which receives the first data. The second setting unit may set the particular first game data or the first game mode which is accessible in the first game so as to be inaccessible in the second game when the first data is yet to be received, and set the particular first game data or the first game mode so as to be accessible also in the second game in response to the first data having been received.
The first data output unit may transmit a signal representing the first data via wireless communication, thereby outputting the first data, and the first data input unit may receive the signal via wireless communication, thereby receiving the first data.
The second setting unit may set a particular faculty or area existing in a game world of the first game so as to be inaccessible in the second game when the execution result of the first game does not satisfy the predetermined condition, and set the particular faculty or area so as to be accessible also in the second game in response to the execution result of the first game having satisfied the predetermined condition.
The second setting unit may set a game mode of a particular degree of difficulty which is accessible in the first game so as to be inaccessible in the second game when the execution result of the first game does not satisfy the predetermined condition, and set the game mode of the particular degree of difficulty so as to be accessible also in the second game in response to the execution result of the first game having satisfied the predetermined condition.
The first game execution unit may include a first display control unit which causes a display device to display a setting change screen for urging the player to select whether or not to use the particular first game data or the first game mode. The first display control unit may cause the display device to display the setting change screen in a different display mode in accordance with whether the particular first game data or the first game mode is set so as to be accessible by the second setting unit.
The first game execution unit may include a first setting unit which sets particular second game data or a second game mode which is accessible in the second game so as to be inaccessible in the first game when an execution result of the second game does not satisfy a second predetermined condition, and sets the particular second game data or the second game mode so as to be accessible also in the first game in response to the execution result of the second game having satisfied the second predetermined condition.
The game system may comprise: a first game apparatus which includes the input unit and the first game execution unit; and a second game apparatus which includes the input unit and the second game execution unit.
The game system may comprise: a first storage medium having stored therein a first game program for causing the game apparatus to function as the first game execution unit; and a second storage medium having stored therein a second game program for causing the game apparatus to function as the second game execution unit. The game apparatus may be able to selectively access to one of the first storage medium and the second storage medium.
The first game and the second game may be different versions of a same game title.
A second exemplary configuration is a computer-readable non-transitory storage medium having stored therein a game program to be executed in a game system including a single or a plurality of game apparatuses and comprising at least one input unit. The game program causes a computer of the game apparatus to execute: a first game execution process of executing a first game in accordance with an instruction of a user inputted via the input unit; and a second game execution process of executing a second game in accordance with an instruction of the user inputted via the input unit. The second game execution process includes a second setting process of setting particular first game data or a first game mode which is accessible in the first game so as to be inaccessible in the second game when an execution result of the first game does not satisfy a predetermined condition, and setting the particular first game data or the first game mode so as to be accessible also in the second game in response to the execution result of the first game having satisfied the predetermined condition.
The game program may be stored in any computer-readable storage medium (e.g., a flexible disk, a hard disk, an optical disk, a magneto-optical disc, a CD-ROM, a CD-R, a magnetic tape, a semiconductor memory card, a ROM, a RAM, and the like).
A third exemplary configuration is a game processing method performed in a game system including a single or a plurality of game apparatuses and comprising at least one input unit. The game processing method comprises: executing a first game process in accordance with an instruction of a user inputted via the input unit; and executing a second game process in accordance with an instruction of the user inputted via the input unit. The second game process includes a second setting process of setting particular first game data or a first game mode which is accessible in the first game process so as to be inaccessible in the second game process when an execution result of the first game process does not satisfy a predetermined condition, and setting the particular first game data or the first game mode so as to be accessible also in the second game process in response to the execution result of the first game process having satisfied the predetermined condition.
A fourth exemplary configuration is a game apparatus comprising: an input unit; a first game execution unit which executes a first game in accordance with an instruction of a player inputted via the input unit; and a second game execution unit which executes a second game in accordance with an instruction of the player inputted via the input unit. The second game execution unit includes a second setting unit which sets particular first game data or a first game mode which is accessible in the first game so as to be inaccessible in the second game when an execution result of the first game does not satisfy a predetermined condition, and sets the particular first game data or the first game mode so as to be accessible also in the second game in response to the execution result of the first game having satisfied the predetermined condition.
According to the present technology, particular first game data or a first game mode which is accessible in a first game becomes accessible also in a second game.